Just Listen
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Lately, Maka has been developing strange feelings for her best friend, Soul. Whether or not Soul returns those feelings are unclear, but after Maka becomes gravely injured, the truth needs to be told before it is too late. Summary sucks. Hope you like it though. if possible please review! [Not really an AU]


Soul Eater Fanfic: Just Listen

Chapter 1: Confusion

9:30 AM Sunday morning Maka's POV

I sat on my bed, reading a new book. It was a peaceful morning, Soul was not yet awake. The house was quiet except for the faint snores coming from across the hall, from Soul's room. The sun shone bright outside. Yeah, today was going to be…

CRASH! A loud thump came from the room across the hall.

Well, Soul's awake. I thought. I closed my book and got up to greet my friend. I crossed the hall to his room.

"Soul?" I knocked on his door. "Did you trip over that mess in your room?" there was no answer, I opened the door. Sure enough, Soul was face down on the floor, blood draining from his nose. Blair, the cat woman, was sitting on his bed in just her underwear. As I began to feel the anger, Blair pounced on top of Soul, rubbing herself against him.

"Maka?! Help!" Soul reached to me. I shook my head no and left the room, slamming the door behind me. I tried to control my racing heart, tried to release the anger in my head, as I walked to the kitchen.

I need to get out of here, I thought. I needed to clear my head. I leaned on the kitchen counter.

Why? Why does Soul liking Blair affect me? I asked myself. Once, on a mission, I asked Soul how he felt about Blair. His reaction to my question, told me that my guess was correct. He likes Blair. I shook my head, still trying to clear it; I grabbed a pen and wrote a note to Soul. I told him to go to Black Star's and get some food from Tsubaki.

I grabbed a black coat and left the apartment.

* * *

Soul's POV

I finally got Blair off of me. Giggling she left my room, turning into a black cat, jumping out of the window and disappearing down the street. Man, I was tired… my stomach growled… and hungry. I left my room.

"Maka?" I called out. I crossed over the hall to Maka's room, and without knocking, opened the door. Inside the room was empty; her bed was made, everything fixed and organized, but still no Maka. My stomach growled again.

"Maka? You still here?" I walked to the kitchen, expecting an angry Maka and food. Neither were there, instead a note sat on the counter in Maka's handwriting.

"Soul," it said "I went for a walk. I'm sure you are hungry so go to Black Star's, I'm sure Tsubaki made more than enough. I will be back soon. –Maka."

I groaned in anger. What was up with Maka? I hungry and irritated now. I went back to my room, got dressed, and left to my friends' apartment.

* * *

Maka's POV

I didn't know where to go. I just kept walking, ignoring everyone around me. For what seemed like minutes was hours; night fall was soon come, but I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to see Soul. I didn't want his face to make my heart beat fast, or my face turn bright red with blush.

Was this love? I thought. Did I really like my best friend?

"No!" I shouted out loud. Faces of strangers turned to look at me, silently wondering if I had gone crazy. I turned away in embarrassment, and ran down the street; I continued to run till I got to the edge of Death City. I sat down on an old piece of the bridge connecting Death City to the outside world.

My thoughts raced as I sat there and watched the sun set. I stayed there to see the moon rise.

My mind was never cleared, but I knew eventually I would have to go back to my Weapon. I just hope he isn't too angry at me disappearing, I thought as I reluctantly stood up. As I turned back to the city, a loud growl came from behind me. As I turned my head to see over my shoulder, some large creature pounced on top of me.

Soul! I screamed with my mind, hoping my Weapon heard me and raced to help.

* * *

Soul POV

Black Star and I were playing some videogame, when I felt fear race through my body. I stood, dropping the game controller in my hand; Maka was in trouble. I knew it, I could feel it.

"Soul?" Black Star asked. "Everything okay?"

"Something is wrong. I think Maka is in trouble. Get Tsubaki we need to find her." Black Star left to find Tsubaki.

Soul! I heard her shout my name in my head. Maka? She sounds in trouble. Maka? I thought where are you? I raced out of Black Star's apartment.

'Soul? I'm at the bridge. Hurry, I can't fight it.' She told me.

'I'm coming Maka. I'm coming.' I told her. I set my body and mind to race to the bridge, and at the speed of light I was close to saving my friend.

When I reached the bridge, a scream pierced the air. Agony ripped through my body. A strange, deformed creature loomed just ahead, its body outlined by the glare of the moon. At its feet was another shape, a body…

"Maka!" I screamed, rage filled my body. I prepared to kill the beast that hurt her. The girl painfully picked her head up off the ground.

"No, Soul don't." she shouted. "It's too powerful!" Then she collapsed.

With its full attention on me, the creature growled and rushed at me.

* * *

to be continued... chapter 2 to come soon.

* * *

Hope everyone likes this story. It is my second one; and I am soooo sorry, i have yet to update my first: Fall in the Snow. I just dont know what to write. more stories to come. And I hope some will come to like my writing. Please review (if possible); i know i am a sucky writer, so reviews and comments are really supporting and taken to full account. Thank you for reading my fanfic. 3 22-spirit wings


End file.
